1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to screwdrivers, and particularly to a screwdriver changeable head.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, screwdrivers are integrally formed with a specific head, such as slotted or Phillips head. Because there are many types and sizes of screws, a user usually needs to buy many different screwdrivers for all their needs, which is inconvenient. Therefore, a screwdriver with replaceable heads was invented. However, many conventional replaceable heads are easily disengaged from the screwdriver, thereby making operation of the screwdriver inconvenient and time-consuming.